First Loves Don't Come True
by BitterBreak
Summary: "First loves don't come true." If this was true, I had to shove away my feelings for Sasuke - and fast. Solution came as I caught a glimpse of Kakashi-sensei... During their cute Team 7 moments, Sakura comes up with a "brilliant idea". ONE-SHOT.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto..

_**A/N:**__ This is a one-shot on SasuSaku during their Team 7 moments… I hope you enjoy! All reviews appreciated, including critiques, please-and-thank-you! I know I need them!_

* * *

><p><em>First Loves Don't Come True<em>

"WHAT?"

"It's true – first loves _don't _come true."

I stared wide-eyed at the blonde girl in front of me, as she blankly picked at a small white flower.

"Hmph! Well, I don't believe in those stuff – it's nonsense."

Ino slowly turned to face me as a devious grin formed on her lips.

"Sakura, I _know_ it's true, and I also _know_ you'll believe it soon enough."

Trying to wave away the image of Sasuke seeping in, I formed a fist with my hand and squeezed it tightly, then lit up as a realization struck.

"Stupid Ino-pig! That'd also mean that _you_ and Sasuke would never work out as well!"

I smirked in a triumph and failed to notice an annoyed smile creep into Ino's face.

"You know what, Sakura. You're a real idiot. I gave up being a stupid fan girl _long_ ago –"

Just then, Shikamaru called for Ino for their team training and I eyed Ino incredulously as words spat out helplessly.

"WHAT! You mean you like _Shika_—"

Ino cut me off, putting a hand to my mouth as I fumbled to voice out my question.

"Sakura, just mind your own business. Anyway, now you know you'll _never_ be able to end up with Sasuke-kun. Well then, good luck."

With a wave and a not-so-cheering smile, Ino walked off.

. . .

'_Heh. Now all _I _have to do is wait for Sakura to give up on Sasuke-kun. After that, Sasuke-kun is _mine!' Ino thought, deviously smiling, as she approached Shikamaru and Choji.

'_Seriously, what is that woman thinking_ now_?'_ Shikamaru thought with a heavy sigh.

. . .

I couldn't get to sleep as all sorts of annoying thoughts clashed into my mind. There was just _no way_ I'd believe in those stupid superstitious words Ino had planted in my head, but I couldn't just downright disregard it.

_Ino is probably just fooling with me… I can't let her words get to me. But, what if…?_

My eyes painfully dragged across the clock as I realized almost another hour had passed from this stupid fight inside my mind.

_Get a grip, Haruno Sakura! There's no logical conceptions behind those words, are there?_

The more I thought, the more unsure I became.

Then, all of a sudden, my mind clicked. I've thought up of a solution! It'd surely work. But, who…?

_Who should be the sacrifice for my "first love"?_

. . .

Morning came fast, and although I wasn't able to get my usual hours of sleep, I was so excited to try my solution that I didn't even give a second thought to my tiredness.

Team seven met at the usual bridge, and I glanced over at Sasuke. Then I went over the plan inside my head, still wondering who I should pick.

It was flawless: I'd declare my first love, which would – if what Ino had said was true – _never_ come true. Then I'd get over my first love in no time and turn my attention back to Sasuke.

My thoughts were interrupted when a figure swiftly landed on a tree branch. I shouted at him out of annoyance,

"KAKASHI-SENSEI! You're late _again_! And don't bother trying to give a useless excuse this –"

I stopped midway, and my eyes widened at a new idea as both Sasuke – in the midst of his glare at Kakashi-sensei – and Naruto turned their heads towards my frozen form, curiously.

_That was it!_

I grinned maliciously then faced Kakashi-sensei with the sweetest smile I could put on.

"Well, _fine_, Kakashi-sensei. I'll forgive you since you're my first love."

I could feel the shocked gaze of both Sasuke and Naruto and I felt a sense of triumph at achieving step one of my plan.

Kakashi-sensei, however, did not so much as flutter an eye, although he did stare at me for a few seconds, before sighing.

He then moved swiftly to step behind me and whispered,

"Sakura, I can see through what you're up to."

_Yeah right. Even if he were to 'look underneath the underneath', he shouldn't have a clue about my plan!_

Naruto, in the distance, was now running towards us, as Sasuke continued his death glare, which seemed to have intensified a little, if I wasn't incorrect.

"SAKURA-CHAN! IS THAT TRUE?"

_Ugh! Stupid, loud Naruto! Here goes another of his –_

"HAHAHA! I NEVER KNEW THERE'D ACTUALLY _BE_ SOMEONE FALLING FOR OLD _KAKASHI_-SENSEI!"

_Geez, at least give me time to finish my thoughts, idiot!_

Kakashi-sensei responded with a sigh, followed by,

"Naruto, that's not true at all, you know. Anyway, why am I dealing with this idiot?"

Then, he turned to face me with a playful all-knowing look he plastered on his eyes as he said,

"I heard Ino had told you that first loves don't come true? Sakura, where's the teamwork if you're going to sacrifice _me_ in _your_ process of love life?"

I gaped as I absorbed Kakashi-sensei exposing my plan.

_How could he have known? I'm not that obvious, am I? _

Fortunately, though, I think his words were soft enough to go unheard by Sasuke. Unfortunately, they were clear enough for an idiot nearby.

"WHAT? SAKURA-CHAN, DOES THIS MEAN YOU'LL NEVER END UP WITH KAKASHI-SENSEI JUST CUS HE'S YOUR FIRST LOVE?"

Naruto shouted, loud enough to perk up Sasuke's interest as his glare – if that was even possible – intensified up a scale.

I palm-smacked my face as I groaned at what Naruto had just said. My eyes hurriedly caught Sasuke's, trying to figure out if he found out my plan – and ultimately, the stupid crush I had on him.

With alert, he quickly looked to his side and I felt slightly insulted at his reaction – as if he didn't even want to _look_ at me!

Well, with all the loud commotion first thing in the morning, and with a shocking love declaration to none other than _Kakashi_-sensei, maybe I _did_ look like a total idiot…

I was so lost in thought when a startling noise quickly brought me back to my senses.

Sasuke was trying to land a blow here and there as Kakashi-sensei moved away with swift reflex.

_What? Did we already start our training?_

Just then, Sasuke came to an abrupt halt as Kakashi-sensei landed behind me. He put a hand on my head, patting it gently with an innocent smile as he looked up at Sasuke.

"Just give the damn mission already!"

Sasuke hissed as he broke out into attacking Kakashi-sensei once again. An orange splattered here and there too, as Naruto tried to join in.

Then, the fighting moved further and further away and I let out a sigh before I started to take off after them. Just then, I felt a presence behind me as the proximity brought color to my cheeks.

"Sakura, is it true?"

Sasuke's low voice never failed to put me into a daze as I happily questioned him with a "What?" and turned to face him.

What I was met with was his hand that reached for my head, as he patted me awkwardly. When I looked up questioningly, Sasuke continued to focus his gaze to the side.

"_Hn._ About that stupid "first love" thing, do you really believe it?"

My blush intensified into embarrassment as I realized that a "yes" would make me look like a kid – and that was _not_ something I could afford, with Sasuke.

"If you mean the thing about first love not coming true, then… No."

Sasuke met my eyes then, and smirked.

"Well, neither do I."

. . .

Naruto was running around to spot his target, who was, at the time, crouching behind a bush with an _Icha Icha Paradise_ in one hand.

'_Heh, cute kids.'_

Kakashi thought, before continuing on with his orange book.

* * *

><p>The End<p> 


End file.
